Un Infierno de Sensaciones
by lune scorpio
Summary: conflictos emocionales de todo tipo , despues de la batalla con Hades [varias parejas]


Holis, bueno este es el primer fic que hago, y mi intención es céntrame un poquito en varias parejas aunque sinceramente no se cual terminara de protagónico O.o. Por el momento empiezo con un par para probar, si realmente es muy malo creo que seria mejor que me lo dijeran para no ocupar espacio sin necesidad U

Dejo de aburrirles y espero se distiendan por un rato , gracias

_**Capitulo I**_

La suave brisa que acompañaba el ambiente de melancolía creado por el escenario que representaba el santuario denotaba claramente los tiempos de paz que, en ese entonces, se encontraba inmerso.

Los imponentes muros y pilares de las casa se hallaban solo levemente deteriorados, como resultado de una reciente restauración de las mismos.

Los caballeros habían sido revividos por su diosa; quien luego de la batalla con Hades se había dirigido ante la presencia de su padre en suplica por las vidas de los aquellos hombres cuyas acciones habían servido para protegerla, y devolver el orden y la tranquilidad a este mundo.

El santuario nuevamente se encontraba habitado por aquellos guerreros custodios de sus respectivas casas. Incluso Aioros había vuelto a la vida, como el joven de solo 14 años de edad que había sido en el momento de su muerte.

Todo parecía haber retornado a la etérea realidad a la que sus habitantes estaban acostumbrados, a no ser por la impactante imagen de soledad y vacío que se reflejaba tanto en los antiguos edificios, como en el rostro de algunos de los santos en ese momento.

El doceavo caballero ingresaba en esos momentos al interior de su casa en compañía del santo de cáncer.

Ninguno de los dos había dicho una sola palabra en el trayecto hacia su destino. Death Mask se encontraba tras la figura del guerrero de largos cabellos, quien, al sentir que la presencia del italiano se prolongaba más de lo que deseado, finalmente se digno a hablar.

Afrodita – "no es necesario que te quedes aquí…" – dijo aun sin voltearse con la mirada perdida en la profundidad de la habitación

DM –"…" – se mantenía en silencio y sin moverse un milímetro de su lugar, a una corta distancia del otro hombre

Afrodita – "… en realidad no se ni para que me has seguido hasta aquí" – continuo al notar que no había logrado arrancarle una reacción a su acompañante. – "si lo que querías era cumplir con tu buena acción del día…" – decía con una mueca de fastidio en su rostro – "vete tranquilo pues ya lo ha..

DM – "cállate" – lo silencio abruptamente, pero con serenidad el caballero de la cuarta casa, depositando un bolso que cargaba sobre su espalda en el suelo, junto a la puerta – "no pienso permitir que vuelvas a cometer una estupidez nuevamente" – continuó, visualizando los bellos ojos del otro hombre que había volteado ante sus palabras para finalmente mirarse cara a cara

Afrodita – "yo no…" – intento defenderse desviando la mirada hacia el frió piso, sabiendo exactamente a que se refería con sus palabras el canceriano.

DM – ""tu no" que?" – preguntó con cierto dejo de disgusto en sus palabras – "me negaras que aquello fue un acto de estupidez?" – dijo aproximándose un poco a su compañero – "o es que simplemente no pensabas en lo que hacías!" – soltó, dando a relucir la furia que lo invadia.

El otro por su parte no se atrevía a volver la mirada, que parecía haberse perdido en las cerámicas irregulares del suelo del imponente salón.

DM – "ya no eres un niño!..." - le espeto el caballero, acortando aun mas la distancia que los separada – "no se trata de un juego y tu deberías saberlo!" - dijo, elevando un poco su tono de voz; acto seguido tomo la mano de su compañero, con algo de violencia, hasta llevarla a la altura de su pecho, al notar que el pelilargo no se dignada a mirarle a la cara, y provocando que finalmente Afrodita accediera a un contacto visual – "que crees que hubiera sucedido si Shura no te hubiese encontrado! Dime, maldita sea!" – concluyo un colérico Death Mask, cuyo rostro se hallaba ahora a solo unos escasos centímetros del de su compañero, provocando un sobresalto por parte del mismo.

Afrodita – "y tu que sabes de cómo me siento!" – reclamo un tanto exaltado y dolido por las palabras del italiano, zafándose de su agarre y yendo a parar hasta uno de los pilares del magnifico edificio – "lo que yo haga es mi problema y no le concierne a nadie mas!" – intentando huir de la presencia de aquel hombre para poder contener al menos un poco mas sus deseos de llorar – "no necesito que vengas a sermonearme, tu mismo lo dijiste, yo ya no soy un niño!" -. Intentaba sonar firme, pero voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

DM – "no, pero a veces te comportas como uno" – suavizando un poco su tono, pero manteniendo la rigidez en sus palabras – "actuando sin pensar siquiera en la repercusión de tus dediciones en los demás! …" – su voz se oía más como la de un reproche, y sus ojos habían dejado de lado esa penetrante mirada para dar lugar a un dejo de tristeza.

– "…" –

La tensión del ambiente era critica; ambos santos se encontraban al borde se sus emociones, que parecían exceder al dominio de sus mentes.

Afrodita – "… tu … no entiendes…" – pronuncio con una voz entrecortada, poniendo fin al incomodo silencio – "… nadie lo hace…" – apretó fuertemente los puños para luego voltearse hacia Death Mask con brusquedad permitiéndole observar un par de ojos totalmente cristalinos a causa de las lagrimas contenidas y la frustración del dueño de aquellos zafiros a punto de estallar. – "no lo entiendes!… yo en verdad quería…

DM – "NO LO DIGAS!" – le corto de súbito el dorado de la cuarta casa, que se a aproximaba a pasos firmes hacia el otro – "ni siquiera se te ocurra tratar de insinuarlo, grandísimo imbecil!" – le replico con su habitual rudeza; sin embargo en su voz había mas inquietud que enfado, aquel hombre también había comenzado a ceder levemente ante la situación, dejando de lado las ordenanzas de su mente por mantenerse calmo. – "No vuelvas a pensar en intentar algo tan entupido nunca mas!"- finalizo el canceriano fuera de si, tomándole de los hombros con firmeza pero sin llegar a lastimarlo.

Para ese instante la voluntad de Afrodita se había derrumbado por completo, dando lugar a todas aquellas lágrimas reprimidas que bañaban el delicado rostro del dorado que se abrazaba fuertemente al pecho de su compañero como un niño.

Death Mask por su parte se dedico a observar con legítima preocupación el estado del caballero de la doceava casa, mientras intentaba aliviar su angustia apoyando su mano derecha sobre la cabeza Afrodita, atrayéndolo mas hacia si mismo.

El silencio era el mejor sedante para ambos guerreros que se hallaban ahora en el centro de aquel antiguo salón, testigo de innumerables acontecimientos en el pasado de sus vidas; la luz tenue, que se colaba por las ventanas del recinto, iluminaba suavemente los cuerpos que se encontraban fuertemente unidos.

– "Lo… siento…" – pronuncio con dificultad el menor. Sentía como las piernas comenzaban a fallarle al igual que la fuerza del resto de su ser.

–"cállate…" – fue la fugaz respuesta de su compañero en un tono casi imperceptible, mientras apoyaba la parte inferior de su rostro sobre los finas hebras del cabellos del caballero de piscis. Para luego cerrar sus ojos.

Su voz sonaba mas como la de una petición que la de una orden.

Afrodita solo se limito a asentir suavemente contra el pecho del más alto ante el gesto; la serenidad con la que ahora hablaba Death Mask le producía escalofríos; se sentía protegido en aquellos fuertes brazos.

Lentamente incremento la fuerza de su agarre, reduciendo, aun más, si eso era posible, la distancia de sus cuerpos, provocando una leve sonrisa en el otro hombre que parecía haberse perdido observando la belleza del guerrero que descansaba contra su pecho…

… . … . … . …

En la casa de Leo, Aioria se encontraba viendo a un tranquilo Aioros que dormía placidamente en su cama.

Le resultaba un tanto curiosa la idea de ser quien cuidara de su pequeño hermano mayor de solo 14 años de edad.

El joven se hallaba sumamente débil luego del reciente suceso que le había devuelto la vida, hace apenas unos cuantos días. Su cuerpo aún no contaba con la energía suficiente, por lo que había permanecido acostado en esa cama desde el momento de su llegada.

Aioria sonrió al recordar la expresión de asombro del "menor" al despertar por primera vez el recinto de la diosa. había sido en una de las convocatorias y el resto de los dorados también se encontraban presentes

– _Flashback –_

Aioria – "pero Atena…, eso… eso es imposibles… acaso tu puedes… tu puedes…?" – preguntaba aún sorprendido el santo de leo, creyendo haber oído mal las palabras de la joven

Saori manteniendo su eterna sonrisa y con calma prosiguió a responderle – "así es Aioria, los hechos se han dado de modo tal que también me es posible traer de regreso a tu hermano" – finalizo caminado lentamente hacia el centro del salón en el que se hallaban

El resto de los caballeros presentes, también fijaron sus miradas en los movimientos de la muchacha, con asombro.

- "Atena, por favor…"- Aioria se hinco de rodillas ante la figura de la diosa – "te suplico que traigas a mi hermano devuelta a la vida" – mantenía la vista baja y sus puños fuertemente apretados; sus brazos se hallaban uno a su lado y el otro sobre la pierna izquierda levemente elevada, y su voz se oía un tanto vehemente

La muchacha descendió hasta llegar a la altura del caballero para luego colocar suavemente una de sus manos sobre el hombro del dorado en un gesto casi maternal, provocando que este ultimo elevara su rostro – "Aioria, sabes que no es necesaria tanta formalidad conmigo" – sonrió dulcemente – "te prometo que haré todo lo posible por devolverte a Aioros" –

Shura por su parte observaba expectante, desde su lugar, ante las palabras de la diosa. No creía factible lo que acababa de oír. A su mente no le era posible trabajar lo suficientemente rápido como para descifrar todas aquellas emociones que el santo de capricornio sentía en ese momento – _"en verdad Saori-sama puede revivirlo?..."_–

Como entendiendo la inquietud del español, la muchacha le dedico una sonrisa dejando aún mas atónito al dorado, quien se reprendía internamente ante su descuido

A paso lento, Saori se alejo un poco de sus guerreros y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Tatsumi para indicarle con un gesto de su cabeza que se encontraba lista; provocando aún mas confusión por parte de los dorados quienes seguían sin comprender lo que sucedía en su totalidad.

Al poco tiempo de haberse retirado del antiguo edificio, Tatsumi volvió a ingresar acompañado por varios hombres que cargaban sobre sus hombros un viejo ataúd cuyos lados estaban cubiertos por escrituras en oro.

Los hombres descendieron féretro ante la muchacha para luego retirarse del lugar por órdenes de Tatsumi.

La diosa hizo señales a Aioria para indicarle que se acercara ante su presencia. Este, entre ávido y sorprendido, se aproximo con rapidez ante la joven, seguido por la mirada del resto de sus colegas.

En el interior de aquel cajón se hallaba, efectivamente, el cuerpo intacto de Aioros, cuyas manos se encontraban unidas sobre su pecho, rodeado por la sublime presencia de innumerables variedades de flores. Sus ojos completamente cerrados le daban una apariencia angelical al niño que parecía hallarse atrapado en los brazos de Morfeo.

Aioria no daban crédito a lo que veía, su hermano no mostraba indicio alguno de haber permanecido en aquel lugar durante todos esos años.

El rostro de Shura, por sus parte, era todo un poema; a unos pocos metros de distancia se encontraba, inerte, aquel joven que había intentado asesinar en aquella inútil pelea tantos años atrás.

Su cabello, un tanto desordenado, caía hacia ambos lados de su rostro que veía aún mas bello de lo que podía recordar _– "Aioros… " –_

La joven que se había mantenido en silencio, observando atentamente las reacciones de sus caballeros, finalmente se digno a hablar – "Aioria, toma el cuerpo de tu hermano entre tus brazos y acompáñame" – con suma calma le indico su diosa

Aioria obedeció sin vacilar su indicación; con el cuidado, cual si llevara contra su cuerpo una frágil figura de cristal, el caballero de la quinta casa, se aproximo hacia donde le indicaba su diosa.

Saori luego volteo hacia el resto de sus caballeros, dándoles a entender con su mirada que también eran bienvenidos a presenciar aquel acontecimiento, guiándolos hacia una habitación más pequeña que se hallaba al final del amplio salón.

Allí, Aioria volvió a bajarse, con su hermano en brazos, esperando oír las órdenes de la joven de largos cabellos.

Saori – "creí que lo mas adecuado seria que lo primero que viera al despertar fuese tu rostro … y el del resto de sus compañeros" – le explicó tomando el báculo entre sus manos.

Aioria asintió, correspondiendo la sonrisa de diosa.

Acto seguido la muchacha inclino un poco hacia delante el sagrado objeto que se hallaba en sus manos, provocando que una estela de luz rodeara al cuerpo del menor en esos momentos.

Lentamente, tanto el color de la piel, como su temperatura, parecían estar regresando al joven, que comenzaba a despertar ante las absortas miradas de los guardianes de las doce casas.

Aioria observaba impaciente los ojos de se hermano abrirse. Tenía la expresión de un niño pequeño, que había sido privado de sus sueños.

- "Aioros…"- el santo de leo estrechaba al menor que parecía hallarse desorientado sin poder reconocer el lugar donde se encontraba

- "her… hermano…? – pregunto con timidez el mas pequeño; ese no podía ser Aioria… el era… apenas un niño y no aquel hombre que le sostenía…

Aioria – "soy yo Aioros, Aioria!" – le respondió el otro, ya sin poder contener las lagrimas de felicidad – "hermano soy yo…!" – atrayéndolo hacia su pecho para abrazarlo.

Aioros investigaba absorto con la mirada la habitación y a sus habitantes… todos aquellos le recordaban a aquel grupo de niños que habían llegado al santuario en busca de sus armaduras.

Fijo luego su vista en el atónito caballero de la décima casa, quien seguía sin concebir lo que sus ojos le mostraban – "Shura…" – susurro el joven hacia sus adentros para luego volver a caer completamente agotado en los brazos de su hermano.

Aioria – "Aioros!..." –

Saori – "tranquilo Aioria, su cuerpo aun se encuentra débil, lo mejor será dejarlo descansar" – le explico la joven intentando calmarlo

Aioria – "Atena, muchas gracias, muchas gracias por devolverme a mi hermano" – no encontraba la manera de expresar con palabras la gratitud que sentía hacia su diosa

Saori – "no tienes porque agradecérmelo, yo también me encuentro sumamente feliz de tener de regreso a Aio… - la muchacha había caído sin fuerzas sobre los brazos de Tatsumi

– "Saori-sama!..." – exclamaron a unísono los dorados

Saori – "no se preocupen… me encuentro bien… solo algo… cansada" – pronuncio con dificultad la diosa aun en brazos de su guardaespaldas – "lo mejor será que me retire. Aioria…" – le dedico una tierna mirada

Aioria – "si?" –

Saori – "creo que deberías llevarte a Aioros a tu templo hasta que se recupere por completo" –

Aioria – "si, Saori-sama" – el guardián de leo al fin se retiraba con el joven sagitariano en brazos, y una sonrisa adornando su bello rostro

Saori – "Shura…" –

Shura – "si?..." – pregunto un sorprendido caballero que había estado perdido hasta el momento en sus pensamientos

Saori – "seria buena idea que lo acompañaras… en el caso que necesite de ayuda" – la joven sonreía desde su lugar ante el asombro del español

Shura – "s… si, enseguida Saori-sama" – el dorado también se dirigió hacia la salida acompañado por la mirada de sus compañeros

En los brazos de Tatsumi, Saori sonreía complacida frente al resto de los caballeros quienes aun se observaban entre ellos un tanto incrédulos y felices de tener de regreso al joven sagitario – _"espero que mis dediciones sean las correctas… padre"_ – finalizo una agotada Saori cerrando sus ojos.

– _fin del Flashback –_

– "Aioria…" – era la voz del español la que le hizo regresar de su autismo

Aioria – "ah?... lo siento Shura, hace mucho que estas aquí?" – el dorado se había levantado para recibir al recién llegado

Shura – "no, descuida…" – se acerco un poco a la cama donde descansaba el sagitariano – "aún no despierta?... – pregunto un tanto azorado

Aioria – "no… Saori dijo que se trataba de algo normal en este caso… pero… ya han pasado días, me preocupa que no halla comido nada…" –

Shura se había acostumbrado al tono protector que el santo de leo utilizaba al hablar de su hermano. Desvió su mirada al mas pequeño que dormía dulcemente cubierto por las finas sabanas de seda que adornaban la cama _– "en verdad eres un ángel…" –_

– "… ra!… Shura!" – ahora fue el turno del caballero de leo, para sacar de su ensoñación a su compañero

Shura – "…eh!" – fue la respuesta de un sorprendido español que regresaba a la realidad

Aioria no pudo más que reír ante su reacción, ocasionando un leve sonrojo por parte del otro caballero. No era la primera vez que se perdía mirando a su hermano con verdadera preocupación en su rostro.

Durante aquellos días la presencia del español había sido de mucha ayuda para un cansado Aioria que no se despegaba casi en ningún un momento del menor.

Shura había permanecido a su lado todo este tiempo, cuidando al más joven en sus breves periodos de ausencia y haciéndole compañía durante las largan noches de espera. (solo compañía! no piensen mal! o.o!)

Sus largas charlas le habían permitido llegar a conocer numerosos aspectos del otro hombre, al igual que determinados hechos del pasado.

Aioria – "solo quería decirte que saldré por un momento" – aun sonreía divertido mientras se retiraba de sus aposentos

Shura – "si…claro…" – continuaba algo sonrosado al verse descubierto por el santo de leo, que caminaba fuera de la habitación

Una vez solos, Shura se sentó al borde de la amplia cama para contemplar mejor al joven guardián de sagitario – _"en verdad eres hermoso… y así dormido, aun mas mi pequeño ángel"_ – fueron los pensamientos del dorado, que se inclinaba sutilmente hasta alcanzar algunos cabellos que se encontraban esparcidos sobre el rostro del mas pequeño, y así quitarlos para poder observarlo mejor.

Las suaves caricias, sin embargo, junto con la calidez de sus manos, acabaron por llamar la atención del joven que empezaba a despertar

– "her…mano?..." –

…

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

Mmm, me quedo algo largo o.o… creo que a veces me sobrepaso ni hablar!

La verdad solo quería aclarar un poco la apariencia de Aioros… es que, me pareció mas lindo aniñarlo un poco, sinceramente no me imagino a alguien de 14 años con la figura que le ponen O.o así que me fui para el otro extremo y lo hice ver bien tierno pequeñito XD! (rayes del momento) eso es todo


End file.
